Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer science and, more specifically, to designing objects using structural optimization.
Description of the Related Art
Designers use computer-aided design (CAD) systems to assist in developing solutions to design problem statements. Among other things, CAD systems provide complex functions to support design modeling and produce different design solutions that satisfy the requirements of the design problem statement. CAD systems for designing/modeling objects based on structural analysis have become particularly popular. Structural analysis typically involves implementing one or more topology optimization algorithms to produce optimized designs based on structural performance (such as load-based parameters) of the designs.
Topology optimization typically includes processing an initial three-dimensional (3D) model of an object that represents a maximum volume of the object in terms of the amount of material needed to manufacture the object. During such operations, volume/material is removed from or added to the 3D model based on a structural analysis of the 3D model. More specifically, a simulation of the flow of forces through the maximum volume is produced, and based on how the forces are distributed throughout the maximum volume, the topology optimization algorithm progressively removes volume/material from areas of the maximum volume having the least amount of stress, while also adding volume/material to areas of the maximum volume having greater amounts of stress. Topology optimization may be implemented via finite element analysis (FEA) algorithms to create accurate simulations of how forces are distributed throughout a volume and of the resulting deformations and stresses present within the volume. In this fashion, topology optimization may be used to generate optimized designs that have as little volume/material as possible while maintaining a level of structural integrity that satisfies the design problem statement.
The growing popularity of topology optimization has also come as a result of recent developments in manufacturing technology. In particular, additive layer manufacturing (ALM) or 3D printing has made possible the fabrication of complex geometries that often result from the topology optimization process. In addition, the development of metal-based 3D printing technology, such as selective laser sintering (SLS), has pushed 3D printing from the realm of prototypes into the realm of manufacturing actual useable parts.
One drawback of topology optimization is that the process is highly inflexible and deterministic. Consequently, the same design problem statement oftentimes produces the same or very similar design solutions, which limits the ability to explore a wide space of possible design solutions. Another drawback of topology optimization is that the process of removing or adding volume/material to the 3D model to generate a final design that is ready for 3D printing is both time and resource intensive. Among other things, the process can be quite iterative and can require the 3D model to be generated, analyzed, and modified multiple times, which consumes both time and computational resources. A further drawback of topology optimization is that it often results in a 3D model that is inadequate for ALM without intensive manual processing.
As the foregoing illustrates, there is a need in the art for more effective ways to use structural analysis to design objects via CAD systems.